


Preparing the End

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Dark Bingo 2019 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Possession, Angry Lucifer (Supernatural), Antichrist, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, SPN Dark Bingo 2019, SPN Heaven and Hell Bingo, Sam Winchester Bingo 2019, back from the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: After he felt loved for the very first time in millennia, Lucifer was willing to accept his beloved Vessel’s wishes for peace and not start the war to end all wars. He was...until the angels tried to take Sam from him only to kill the Devil himself in a futile attempt. Feeling Sam’s pain, Lucifer would do everything for Sam to protect him. It’s easier to ask for forgiveness than for permission.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Dark Bingo 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411375
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58
Collections: Heaven and Hell Bingo, Sam Winchester Bingo





	Preparing the End

**Author's Note:**

> SPN Dark Bingo Square: Back from the Dead  
> Heaven & Hell Bingo Square: Antichrist  
> Sam W. Bingo Square: Sam/Lucifer

Lucifer’s whole body hurt when he finally landed, his wings collapsing behind him. It was a real pain of the flesh but of the soul attached and wrapped around and to his grace. Lucifer had been ready to succumb to Sam’s wish not to fight Michael, and thus Dean, but his brother was so keen on having his war to finally kill Lucifer, that Michael ordered an almost fatal attack on Sam and Lucifer.  
  
A weapon, unlike anything Lucifer had ever seen while he was still part of the host, almost managed to kill while housing Lucifer.  
  
Rubbing their chest where the weapon had hurt their flesh, Lucifer pulled his wings tight against his back. The memory still too raw and fresh. The weapon wasn’t made to kill an archangel but to kill the vessel. Take the only suitable vessel from Lucifer, and he would be easier to kill...or so was Michael’s plan Lucifer assumed while he took a deep breath.  
  
The worst thing about this was...Michael was almost successful with his plan, almost.  
  
The memory alone made Lucifer’s grace ache, and his wings bristled and scratched against each other like blades...  
  
The second the weapon pierced their flesh Lucifer was thrown in a grace-shattering agony while Sam screamed. He could even make out of it was just Sam’s soul or if their combined voice shattered everything around them, but the pain his vessel was feeling was so fast that Lucifer almost followed Sam on his way into the afterlife. Almost.  
  
Lucifer woke up when the reapers were already reaching for what was left of Sam’s soul, but the hunter’s soul was as good as detached from Lucifer’s grace, and Sam was as good as dead.  
  
Without wasting a second to take in his surroundings, Lucifer had nuked the reapers surrounding them, gathered every shard of Sam’s soul within his father and flew off.  
  
Their body had been so weak, that even Sam’s flesh had trouble to contain Lucifer without the power of Sam’s soul. Without bothering about his well-being, Lucifer used his grace to patch Sam’s soul up again. His grace shown less and was almost entirely dull when Sam’s soul finally flared up in a broken light, and Sam’s pain rammed into Lucifer’s dull grace like a blunt blade. In their shared mind, Sam clutched Lucifer’s grace and mind and as much as Lucifer wanted to join Sam on their shared mental plane...he didn’t dare to. Not with such a dangerous weapon at his brother’s disposal.  
  
Sam was beyond words and didn’t react to any kind of words Lucifer sent to him. Only when Lucifer held tight to Sam’s soul with his battered grace became the hunter silent only to hold onto Lucifer’s grace like a lifeline.  
  
Even with Sam back but unable to interact with Lucifer on the direct way, Lucifer still felt the pain and ache from the wound...but his grace hurt even more with the knowledge of what was done to him and Sam by his own brother.  
  
While Lucifer rested, he thought about what he should do next. He didn’t cloak his thoughts from Sam, but either Sam didn’t hear them, or the hunter didn’t care for them. Lucifer would go to war, just like Michael always wanted it to happen.  
  
However, with the weapon still at his brother’s disposal, Lucifer wouldn’t dare to confront Michael in open battle until he held the weapon in his own hands. More for Sam’s sake than his own.  
  
Hell and its minions would answer his call at once, but he needed more troops, an army of his own if he wanted to meet Michael in open battle.  
  
His need for an army of his own was the reason why Lucifer was spending energy on travelling across the planet. He needed to find those powerful enough that Heaven would watch them as a danger when they turned their eyes off Lucifer himself.  
  
Walking up the stairs to knock on the blue wooden door, Lucifer could feel the dark powers of the creature inside the house. The door was pulled open, and when their gaze met, the boy’s eyes turned black with power, but even in his weakened state, he was no match to Lucifer.  
  
“I’m not here to fight you, boy. They call you my son after all, foolish as the most are these days.”  
  
The boy looked at Lucifer warily before he gave Sam’s body an all-over look.  
  
“I know you...or this face. You're not the one who told me to leave. You are not the hunter.”  
  
Shaking his head, Lucifer stepped into the house but didn’t waste his time looking around. “No, Sam is critically injured and currently resting which is the reason I’m in charge. I have to protect him. I never wanted to fight my brother, but my brother insists on his foolish war. It’s only a matter of time until Heaven starts hunting for creatures like you, for they’ll fear you might join me. You, as the Antichrist, will be one of their first targets.”  
  
The boy looked at him, his eyes back to their usual colour, while he watched Lucifer. The boy looked outside before he let his eyes roam over the room they were standing in. Lucifer waited. Should the boy not join him, he would leave him be...because that’s what Sam would do.  
  
When the boy looked up at Lucifer with solemn eyes full of determination, Lucifer smirked. He had found the first one for his army.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
